


This Is Us

by Ath3na_Shadow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ath3na_Shadow/pseuds/Ath3na_Shadow
Summary: She saved them, she came when he called, they were good for each other and that was enough.





	1. Start Of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First things first, the title of this story is by the Backstreet Boys of the same title name. Second, the Title chapter is by Gabrielle Aplin of the same song as I felt the lyrics fit for these two characters. Lastly, I’ve had this vision of what happened at the end of the first episode of The Brave, I just wasn’t expecting to add on another chapter until the mid-season Finale. My character is also a character that I’m developing for a new story, however, that will be a Steve/OC pairing but it’s nowhere near finish so I won’t be posting that anytime soon. So, please enjoy and let me know what you guys think about this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to their respective owners. I only own my own character

Wanda ‘Scarlet Witch’ Maximoff laughed as she plopped down on the towel that was spread out, using her telekinesis to get the water off of her. Selene ‘Echo’ Quill merely rolls her eyes at her friend, moving from laying on her stomach to a sitting position, stretching out her arms above her, tilting her head back to the warmth of the afternoon sun. The two mutants have decided to take a little vacation after a bit of altercation with a few Avengers members–and her brother, who had decided to visit her out of the blue. They didn’t tell anyone where they were going and they had made sure that FRIDAY promised–as well as asking Pepper Potts to have FRIDAY swear–was not going to say a word to anyone about where they had gone.

Selene had picked Karatas, Turkey having loved the city and country when she had visited while she had a few jobs here and there in the country and once in that city. Wanda was loving it as well, loving the all-around warm weather rather than the cold months from her home country or that of New York. She had always felt that she was too pale for her own good and loved that she was now bronzing like her fellow friend and sometimes Avenger teammate.

“That very **_nice_** looking man keeps looking over at you.” Wanda teased as she applied more sunscreen to her now golden skin.

“Don’t start, Wanda,” she warned, leaning back on her hands, her own golden-bronze skin shining with sweat.

Wanda hummed in amusement, looking at the man with a grin, despite that he wasn’t interested in her. “He’s American, in the military– ** _loves_** kids **_and_** his name is **_Captain_** Adam Michael Dalton.”

“ ** _Stop_** reading his mind!” Selene told her friend with a glare.

Wanda laughs, shoving her hands into her red hair to put it up, “Loosen **_up_**! We are far away from **_any_** danger! What could **_possibly_** go wrong?!”

The older woman groans, looking at the younger girl, “You just jinxed us!”

Wanda was about to retort when they heard a dog start to bark and a noise that did not belong on the beach. Both women turned and saw a speeding truck just as the man, Adam, started yelling at his group about the kids and that everyone needed to run. Both women got up to their feet as both tourists, locals, and the few American military men and women that were on the beach started to follow the instructions from Adam. Their instinct of what they are about to do and adrenaline rushing through their veins had them react quickly and without any consequences of what they were about to do.

Just as the truck entered the area everyone was at, it exploded, however, Wanda was able to contain the blast like she had done with Crossbones in Lagos. She was struggling as the blast is larger than it was with Crossbones, the woman bending her knees slightly from the pressure of holding on. Selene moved her right hand in front of the vehicle and a wide antique mirror appeared, showing the darkness and twinkling of faraway stars of outer space, the only safe place that she could think of. All those that have been running had stopped, watching the scene before them with wonder and some fear.

“Through the mirror, Scar!” Selene told the younger woman, struggling to hold the wider mirror open herself as she had to bring up her other hand.

With a cry, Wanda threw the bomb into space, dropping her shield from the explosion. The blast continued on regular time and Selene closed the mirror before the blast or particles can come through, both women panting as they thought of what they had just done. The two women start to laugh breathlessly, seeming to think that they cannot get a break from saving people from the bad guys–even when the bad guys were just regular people with no special powers or aliens.

“Hey!” Adam yelled, bringing the women to the present.

“Run!” Selene whispered in panic as she snapped up her head at the man.

The two ran as fast as they can, Wanda using her telekinesis to gather their things. “Stop! I just want to talk!” Adam yelled at them.

Selene looked back and noticed he was gaining on them, “Shit!” turning back around, she threw her hand out and an antique mirror to their hotel room appeared. “Go! Go!”

Wanda ran through first and Selene had just done so when a strong hand took hold of her left wrist. Immediately she threw up her right hand, mirrors appearing in all directions to cover both Wanda and their room should he recognize it, as well as making sure that none of the mirrors showed her face. They were both panting heavily, Selene easily knowing that the man was not about to let her go anytime soon.

“Scar, go! I’ll meet up with you!”

“Are you sure?” her voice echoed and was distorted by the mirrors, “I can make him let you go.”

Selene felt his hand tensed, “Go, I got this.”

With a tensed silence, a door finally closed after the other woman. “Why don’t you just close the portal?” Adam questioned curiously, stopping his team from coming closer.

“I don’t doubt that you value your arm and need it as much as the next person.” Selene can feel the pause he took as he realized her meaning, “You said you wanted to talk, what do you want?”

Adam was quiet, trying to see her face but not able to see anything, “Thank you for saving us, even when you didn’t need to.”

“You mean because there are people who hate us?” Selene accused, “Yeah, well, we’re not the bad guys here. We were just on vacation and we saw innocent people in danger, we did what we always do.”

Adam frowned, knowing that there was one or maybe even two of his team members that didn't like the mutants–no, they ** _despised_** the mutants if their weapons pointing at the woman that had saved their lives. So, Adam did the one thing the woman did not expect–he let her wrist go. Selene can feel the ripple in her powers that meant the man had moved his arm back to his side of the mirror, meaning she can close the portal.

So, why didn’t she?

Instead, the woman summoned mirrors to surround the man and make the ones surrounding the room disappear. They both could hear his teammates crying out for him with concern, Adam telling them to calm down and to stand down. Selene takes a deep breath before she turns around and faces the curious man. She lets him roam his eyes over her **_very_** normal features, no doubt not expecting her to be so normal while other mutants have some distinctive features that seem to be out of this world.

“I didn’t mean to cause you or your friend any alarm. I really do thank you for saving us and all those people–even when they are afraid of you.”

Selene shakes her head, “We’re used to it, even when Scar is an Avenger.” she regards him for a bit before pushing her arm out of the mirror, her hand in a fist, “Should you ever require an escape, Captain Adam Michael Dalton, all you have to do is say my name into the mirror.”

She opened her hand for Adam to see a miniature antique mirror–the same as the one she was talking to him through–with a small opening at the very top. He quickly took off his dog tags and opening the chain before taking hold of the mirror, the woman returning her arm to her side of the mirror. He slid the mirror into the chain and watched it fit right behind his tags, some unknown emotion making him feel like some sort of teenager.

“What is your name?” he asked, looking up at the woman.

“Echo,” she regards him a bit more, smiling softly when he frowned at her. “It’s Selene Quill, but they call me Echo–which is a long story.”

“I’ll love to hear it one day,” Adam said quickly with a grin.

Selene rolls her eyes, “Maybe one day. Until then, have a good day, Captain Dalton.”

“Wait, can I at least have your number?” Adam asked before she can disappear.

Selene raises an eyebrow at him, surprised by the question as she figured he didn’t want anything to do with her once he found out that she was mutant. However, she can see the sincere and genuine curiosity of wanting to get to know her and figured that, perhaps, he still liked her despite what she was. With a smile–not a grin or a smirk, but a **_genuine_** smile–Selene gives him a curt nod, her aquamarine colored eyes twinkling with mischief that seemed to give Adam a thrill by the mere look.

“Check your mirror, it’ll disappear after an hour,” she tells him with a nod to his mini-mirror.

With that, the main mirror disappeared–along with the woman–and all the other mirrors surrounding him. His teammates rushed towards him, their weapons down but at the ready as they looked around for the mirrors to pop up again, all of them immediately asking questions at the same time. The questions didn’t really irritate as much as the way how one of them had said the word mutant. He’s never had a problem with the mutants, hell he’s even served with some of them in the army when he first started and considered them as brothers even to this day.

“You okay?”

“What the hell happened?”

“Why did you want to talk to them?”

“What did that **_mutant_** do to you?”

Adam sighs, turning to his teammates, frowning towards Sergeant Joseph J. ‘McG’ McGuire who was the one that had made the comment of the mutant. “I wanted to thank them for saving not only **_our_** asses, but the kids, the tourists, and our fellow brothers and sisters as well.” the other man frowns with a bit of shame, but still not liking the situation or the fact that a mutant had saved them. “Look, let’s just get the hell out of here and find out who the hell had tried to kill everyone in broad daylight!”

The group of four watch their leader walk away, mixed emotions of what had just happened surrounding them before following after him. They quickly put their guns away, knowing that if police found out that they took their weapons out of their base that they were going to be in big trouble. Not to mention get America in hot water. One thing the four other members of that small group knew for sure, their leader had some sort of connection with the mutant and some of them didn’t know how to feel about it or did not like it one bit. They didn’t get to where they were in just sheer luck, no, they were observant of everything around them, which was needed for that group.

Further away from prying eyes of his teammates, Adam pulled out his dog tags to look down at the mirror and grinned. Written across the glass was a phone number and knew that he needed to program it into his phone as soon as possible as he wanted to talk with the unique woman somehow. He may have never dated a mutant before, but there was a first time for everything and he **_definitely_** wanted to get to know Selene Quill.

**454545**

Selene sighs as she and Wanda returned back to the Avenger’s and the cold of New York, falling on to Wanda’s bed, face down. Wanda chuckles as she sits next to her, watching her friend with a knowing look, although she was not able to see her at that moment. Wanda may not know what had gone on between her friend and the American man, but after Selene had found her and seemed unusually quiet, she knew that something had happened and couldn’t but to gloat. After all, she **_did_** let her friend know that he liked her and was very interested in getting to know her.

“So…did you get his number?”

Selene laughed, knowing very well that’s not what she wanted to ask her. “No,” she rolled over to see her friend about to protest, “But he has mine.”

Wanda squealed before laughing, hitting her with a pillow she took, “You are **_very_** cruel to tease me like that!”

“I couldn’t help it, I’m sorry.” she said, biting her lower lip to keep from smiling, “I also gave him a miniature mirror in case he needed help getting out of a sticky situation.”

Wanda’s eyebrows rose, “ ** _Really_**!? You never give those out except to friends or your brother!”

“I had a feeling that he might need it one day,” the older woman tells her friend before she shakes her head and stands up from the bed with a stretch. “I’m going to go before anyone knows I’m here.”

“You mean before **_Tony_** knows you’re here,” Wanda states with a look at her friend.

Selene laughs, grabbing her bag and opening a portal to her home. “I’ll let you know if he texts me.”

Wanda shakes her head at her friend but didn’t comment as she walks through the mirror. She gives her a small smile and a wave before the mirror disappears and seeing an amused Steve standing in the doorway. Wanda merely grins, standing up from her own bed and going over to her friend and leader, hugging him as he hugged her back. Despite what many may think, the two were only friends–possibly a brother and sister type relationship–and nothing more. Both Avengers was okay with that.

Steve just shakes his head, “If I had **_her_** powers, I would get away from Tony as much as possible too!” Wanda laughs, pulling away from the other man, “I’m just glad you’re both back, safe and nothing bad happened on your mini vacation.”

Wanda flinches at that, making Steve frown, “Actually, there was a bit of an incident.”

“What happened?” Steve asked, crossing his arms.

Wanda sighs and told him all that happened, to leaving when Selene told her. The whole time Steve sighs and paces around her room, taking it all in and analyzing the information, wondering if he needed Tony or Natasha, or even Maria, to try and contain what had happened. Once Wanda goes silent, Steve turns to her and sees that she was looking down, almost as though she felt that she had done something terrible and was now about to be punished.

“I’ll have someone watch the footage, but if no one had their phones or camera out to record what happened, just mouth of word,” he gives her a nod, which Wanda sighs in relief. “But if there was video leaked of the two of you…”

“I know,” Wanda tells him softly. “We’re grounded.”

Steve scoffs at the word but gives her a curt nod, “Of sorts. Get some rest, and welcome home.”

Smiling, Wanda watches as Steve walks out of her room before turning to her bag that held clothes for the few days they were in Turkey. “At least something good came out of this trip for one of us,” she whispered with a smile. “They are good for each other, I know.”


	2. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The title of this chapter is by Sleeping At Last of the same song title. I just felt that it was right for this chapter.

Adam looks back at his scared teammates, feeling fear himself before looking back out the half covered windows. That’s when he saw the sun reflecting off the item around the chain of his dog tags and realized that he might actually have a backup plan should something happen to the first plan–which usually does happen. Eyes widening, he quickly placed a hand on his earbud knowing what he was going to do but he wasn’t sure how Patricia or his teammates were going to like it.

“I need to speak to you alone on a secure line, Patricia,” he tells her quickly, moving away from his curious teammates.

_“What do you have in mind, Dalton?”_ Patricia asked a few seconds later.

Adam takes a deep breath, “I have a Plan B of improvising but no one can know about it until she is needed.” he tells her quietly, “Because with her… ** _powers_** , we may be able to get Jaz out without any incident or trace back to us.”

Patricia sighs on the other line, no doubt thinking over the scenario of all that could happen if they stayed put or if they were able to leave, _“Do what you need to do to get everyone home safe.”_

Adam sighs, thanking her before taking out his earwig and walking away from his team that was prepping to go to the hotel soon. He took out his phone and speed dialed the one number he knew by heart already and waited for her to answer, hoping that she was not on an assignment herself. Despite that alien invasions have been small and few in between since the one that nearly destroyed Earth a few years back, but it still didn’t mean that she and her teammates didn’t take on secret missions–just like them.

_“Hey, I thought you were on a top-secret mission?”_ the woman answered confused and without the normal greeting.

Adam inhales deeply, looking back to make sure he was alone before looking forward, “I am, but we have a situation.”

_“What happened?”_ she asked immediately, alert of the tone and possible situation that he might be in.

“We had to improvise, it’s a dangerous one, and in case Jaz doesn’t get out safely…” he stopped, not wanting to even think about it, “I need a Plan B that no one can know.”

_“Call me in the mirror once you’re out of sight from any cameras or surveillance.”_

“Thank you,” Adam sighed softly.

_“Thank me once you’re all home safe.”_ she tells him honestly, _“Hopefully your plan works and you won’t even need me.”_

Adam nods, looking back at his waiting team, “Yeah,” fear gripping him tightly. “Hopefully.”

**454545**

_“Top, remember what you said about improvising?”_ Jaz said breathlessly through the comms, sounding like she was moving around, _“Time to improvise.”_

It’s been two hours later and Adam has been on pins and needles since Jaz had entered the hotel and now, twenty minutes later, the phone belonging to Aida decided to ring. When Jarif had answered and found out that it was Aida’s brother, Adam couldn’t help the anxiousness as he listens to both Jaz and Jarif struggling with each other through the comms. Now her words to improvise rang through his mind as he listened and commanded his people to help and get Jaz out **_alive_**.

Command had told him that the call went out and the city was about to rain on them, but he wanted to get Jaz out–he owed her that much. His mind was going quickly in trying to get her out, but the soldiers were just too many and with his team not having their weapons on them, it was hard to really think of what they can do. Once he knew that Jaz was on the second floor and the soldiers were combing each floor, Adam knew that it was time to extract his Plan B.

“Okay, Amir, McG, good job. Fall back to the lobby. We’re gonna find Jaz an exit.”

_“Dalton, there’s an alley on the west side, behind the hotel there are three doors leading to it from the lobby.”_

_“Top, there is **no way** she can make it out through the lobby,” _ McG tells him, Adam closed his eyes with dread.

_“I recommend that McGuire and Amir exit while they still can.”_ Hossein tells him quickly, everyone hearing the panic in his voice, _“As for Jaz, we’ll have to find another way to get her to the alley.”_

Adam’s mind was going quickly when Jaz suddenly spoke up, _“I don’t need the lobby. I’m gonna come out through the window.”_

Adam and Preach looked at each other, “No, Jaz, you’re not. That’s crazy.”

_“It’s what you would do,”_ Jaz tells him, Adam’s anxiousness going through the roof. _“Okay, I’m looking at a plateglass window that faces the alley. I’ll be there in sixty seconds– **please** don’t keep me waiting ‘cause I’ll probably have a broken leg.”_

“Okay, okay, all right!” Adam tells her looking to Preach and nodding him to drive, “We’re on our way, but you’re not going to jump through that window because I have a Plan B in improvising.”

_“ **What**?!”_ his team questioned confused.

Adam sighs and as he took off his dog tags and opened it, sliding the mini-mirror from the chain, Preach looking at him like he was crazy. Once he had replaced his dog tags back on, Adam brought the mini-mirror close to his face, seeing his fearful reflection. Preach stopped on the side of the hotel in the alley and Adam quickly got out, knowing what was going to happen once he calls for the woman that was going to help him and his team.

“I need your help, Selene,” he whispered but he knew his teammates heard him. “ ** _We_** need your help.”

_“You’re not **seriously** going to call **her**!?”_ McG demands angrily.

Adam frowns with a shake of his head as the mini-mirror grew hot in his hand before it flew away from him, he and Preach watching it where it floated in the middle before it started to grow larger, “ ** _Selene_** is our **_only_** and **_best_** shot at getting out alive!”

_“Twenty seconds,”_ Jaz tells him quickly.

Once the mirror was as tall and wide as Preach, the glass rippled before a familiar woman stepped out. She quickly glanced at her surroundings, nodding to Preach still in the van, before her eyes settled on Adam and smiled softly. Adam sighs with relief, moving forward to hug her tightly, the woman seeing and feel all the tension leave his body as soon as he had her in his arms.

“ ** _Thank you_**! Plan A of improvising didn’t work,” he tells her honestly, his arms constructing of wanting her closer.

Selene hugs him back, rubbing her nose against his jawline, loving the scruffy beard on him and how it feels against her soft skin–which had also attracted her to him. “I told you to call me whenever you were in need.”

Adam kissed the side of her temple, grateful that the mirror showed her home and not their reflection. “We got to go, the enemy is closing in on us and Jaz has no more time in getting closer to jumping out of the second story window,” he tells her softly.

Selene nods, looking up at the hotel, “I saw the photos online, I know where I’m going.” she looks back at him and goes on her tiptoes, kissing him softly on the lips, “I got her, don’t worry.”

“Okay, McG, Amir, Hossein, standby.” Adam tells them, wanting to lean forward to kiss her some more, “If you don’t hear from us in five, we’re gonna rally back at the safe house.”

_“Ten seconds,”_ Jaz whispers, Adam nodding to Selene to go.

Selene waved her hand at the mirror she came from and went through it, the mirror disappearing before the men’s eyes. The mutant takes a step out of the alcove of the doors she had appeared in front of seeing Jaz getting ready to sprint out of the window, muttering, “Whoo, this is gonna hurt.” She was about to say something to the other woman when something caught her eye and watched as a soldier ran and slammed against Jaz as he had wrapped his arms around her.

Selene quickly rushed towards them, seeing no other soldiers nearby, just as he shoved Jaz against the window, bending her right arm back as he tried to take hold of the other. Before he could, however, he was kicked to the back of the knees, Selene wrapping her arms around his neck. He let Jaz go–who turned around with wide eyes of surprised–and tried to pry off the arms off of him. Finally, he passed out from the lack of air and he was dropped onto the floor with a hard thud.

Jaz stared at the woman she hasn’t seen since the would-be bombing on the beach and found it was ironic that she was there–on Adam’s orders, no less– ** _saving_** her. “ ** _Thank you_** ,” she said sincerely.

Selene smiles, “You’re welcome. Come on, I can’t use my powers out in the open.”

The two women rushed to the first set of alcove doors that the soldier had come from, Selene moved her hand in front of it. The mirror appeared, showing the alley with Adam and Preach were waiting in the car. Hearing running footsteps coming, Selene told her to go looking back to see a few soldiers coming their way. As Jaz went through, Selene weighed her chances of going through herself when she solidified the glass–making it show their reflection but not realizing that the others can see from the other side–and turned to block a punch, kicking the solider between the legs. She then turned and ducked before punching the man in the kidney then across the face, knocking him down to his knee but he pushed off and tackled her, Selene losing her breath as she wasn’t expecting it.

Selene felt herself being turned over by the solider and was about to fight him when he was suddenly kicked off of her. She pushed up on her arms, ready to fight when she saw that it was McG who had helped her fight the two soldiers that were there. He held a hand for her, Selene gratefully taking it and let him helped her up, the two of them looking around the empty hallway only to see that more soldiers were now making their way from the other side.

“Okay, let’s go,” Selene tells him, moving over to the mirror and touching the glass to show a concern Adam standing nearby.

He sighed with relief when he saw her, “Thank God! Come on, the others are meeting us right now.”

McG went through first and just as Selene was about to go through, she cried out and fell through the glass, Adam taking hold of her with confusion. As he looked down at her back, it was then his eyes widen when he saw the knife sticking out from her lower back just as Amir and Hossein came into view around the building. Fear gripping at his heart, Adam slowly goes to the floor with Selene in his arms, not wanting to jolt her too much to make the knife move and nick something else, something more vital.

“Selene? Selene!” Adam cried with fear.

McG quickly moved to the woman and his commander, watching as the woman slowly moves to her side and yells out in anger, several mirrors surrounding them just as bullets started raining down on them. The enemy was trying their hardest to break the mirrors down to get to them, but they were holding strong–for now. Reaching for her, McG could see how slowly the blood was flowing and immediately took the bag from Preach, taking out the gauze and placing it on the wound to stop some of the blood flow.

Selene groans in pain, looking up at a concerned Adam, “Because I don’t know where you want or need to go, you’ll have to touch the glass.” she tells him as she makes the main mirror appear and wraps her hand around the side of the frame and looked up to a curious Adam, “Place your hand on the glass, close your eyes and think of where you need to go.”

Nodding in understanding, Adam did as he was told and closed his eyes, thinking of the safe house that they needed to go into. Feeling her powers flowing from the mirror of the intrusion from someone else, Selene closed her eyes and forced her powers to take in the other memory instead, moaning in pain. As her powers finally accepted the new memory, it was easy to open the portal to a location she’s never been to before. Opening her eyes, Selene smiles and lets the frame go as Adam pulls back his hand in surprise and wonder that it actually worked.

Before he can say anything, however, the woman cried out as pain shot through her wound, the group hearing glass breaking. “My powers are weakening, you guys need to go now!” she tells them softly, feeling herself wanting to pass out as she moves the mirror away from them.

“Not without you,” Adam tells her, nodding to his team to get out first.

“We can’t move her with that blade in her back, it possibly could have penetrated her liver or something from behind,” McG tells his commander worriedly.

Selene inhaled painfully, “I can fix that,” she tells them. “I can make the mirror appeared beneath us.”

“Okay,” Adam turns to his team through the mirror. “Clear the table now!”

Once that was done, both Adam and McG watched as the mirror disappeared and then reappeared beneath them. They cried out as they fell through, both men hitting the floor while Selene fell onto the floor. Adam was quick to get on his feet, watching as the main mirror returned to its mini form and floated back to Adam, who placed it on a side pocket that he knew would be safe from harm or breaking. McG was quick to move the gauze, trying to find a way to fix her when he didn’t even have the proper equipment to assist the damage. Adam was kneeling in front of her, her hand in his being gripped tightly as fear of losing her gripped his heart, ignoring everyone that was in that room.

_“Dalton, there’s a city-wide manhunt for Jaz now.”_ Patricia suddenly tells them hurriedly, _“You **all** need to get out of the country **now**!”_

“I can take you guys to your base if needed,” Selene tells Adam, having heard the woman’s voice.

Not arguing, Adam nods and Selene makes her mirror appear close to her. She and Adam do the same routine they did earlier and the inside of their facility appeared, everyone in the room feeling relieved that they would be getting out alive with no one the wiser. Hossein, however, was apprehensive of what was going on but seeing as she was helping her held back his tongue about people like her.

“Get out of here,” Selene told them through her teeth. “Before my powers will no longer work anymore!”

“No, if we move you, it’ll only get worse,” McG tells her with a shake of his head.

Selene shakes her head in return, “ ** _No_**. All of **_you_** pass through that mirror and **_leave_**! The enemy might not be too far behind.”

“I’m not leaving you here to **_die_** , Selene!” Adam tells her with a frown.

_“Dalton, she’s right,”_ Patricia suddenly said in his ear. _“We have radar suggesting that the enemy is now combing the streets and they know that you guys have a mutant on your side!”_

“You’re not going to leave me to die, Adam,” Selene tells him before waving her hand in front of them.

The group turned to see another mirror showing four people talking frantically with each other in a room that Selene came from. Familiar faces that Adam and his teammates have seen in television or pictures. The one with red skin suddenly pointed at the mirror and the others turned with confusion then surprise as they saw what was going on. Captain America himself had rushed forward and stood next to Adam, as the two others followed behind hurriedly.

“What happened?” he demanded.

“A soldier threw a knife at her when she was helping us get away,” McG tells him somberly as it was his fault that she got hit letting him go through first. “Unfortunately I don’t have the proper equipment so I don’t want to chance in removing the knife just yet. But we can’t move her either.”

Wanda moved forward, everyone noticing that she was the same woman that was with Selene on the beach and saved them all that day. “I can help move her, but we have to do it quickly as she’s about to lose consciousness and we’ll be stuck wherever we are.”

Steve looks to the other man, who is a billionaire and famous Iron Man, Tony Stark. “Do you have the surgical team on hand?”

“Always,” Tony tells them before looking at the red skin man, who had stayed behind. “Vision, go let them know that we’re on our way and that it’s critical.”

The Special Ops members watch in surprise as Vision floats through the floor. “There’s something you don’t see every day.” Amir suddenly said.

“Be careful moving her, Wanda,” Steve tells her, stepping back but not keeping his eyes off of the other woman.

Selene turns to her friend and looks at her pleadingly. With a sigh and a nod, Wanda only uses her powers to swirl around the wound to stop the bleeding and her bottom half to levitate off the table and then to stand before Adam, who was watching her with concern. Selene smiles softly and tiredly, placing a hand on his cheek and moving forward to kiss him. Adam wraps a hand around the back of her head and kissed her urgently, hating that he couldn’t go with her and make sure that she was all right.

Steve, looking on uncomfortably, turned away and walked through the mirror while Tony gives a low whistle before following after his friend and leader. Wanda merely rolled her eyes, watching as Adam’s team gathered whatever equipment they brought, made their farewells with Hossein, then walking through the mirror back to their safe haven. Selene then sighs and slowly moves back to look into Adam’s fearful blue eyes with her sorrowful aquamarine ones, rubbing her hand across his scruffy jaw.

“Go,” she whispered tiredly, “I’m sure Wanda will let you know all that’s going on.”

Adam looked behind to the redhead woman, who gives her nod of confirmation, before looking back at Selene. Kissing her once more, softly this time, he turns to give Hossein a nod of thanks before moving through the mirror and quickly turning back to watch Wanda moving her powers to surround Selene and positioning her back horizontal with her facing the floor. They walked through the other mirror just as Selene lost consciousness and both mirror’s disappearing from sight.


	3. Just Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The title of this chapter is actually translated from the Spanish song, Solo Yo by Sofia Reyes feat. Prince Royce. I just felt that it was right for this chapter. This was not exactly how I pictured to end this mini-story, but as I just let my hands type away, this was what it has come up with. The words in the end that are in italic are from the song, just to let you all know. I hope you enjoyed this and thank you all for reading!

Adam swam up to the surface of the clear blue of the Mediterranean Sea, taking a deep breath and shoving the water from his face. With a content sigh, he swam back towards the beach until his feet could touch the ground and walk, his mind going back to the past few months since Iran and things seemed to have finally settled down–with the occasional mission here and there. He looked over the tourists, locals, and the few servicemen and women–including his own team–mingling about. However, his blue eyes stared at the woman tanning away on her back, her phone and sunglasses lying to the side on her towel.

She was oblivious to the world, and what he was about to do at that very second. Grinning like a madman, he jogged over to her and quickly scooped her up into his arms before she even realized what was going on. Selene cried out and yelled at him to put her down, which he did before throwing her over his shoulder and running back towards the water. Once he was a bit above waist high, he threw her in, ending her rants and promises of killing him. Emerging from the water, coughing and moving her hair from her face, Adam couldn’t help but laugh at her expense. Selene glared at him, walking over to him and punching his arm, hard.

“Ow!” he laughs, holding his arm as the punch stung.

Before he could say a word, Selene swiped her leg at his and dunked him, moving away from him with her own laugh. Adam quickly came up, spitting water as he stared at her with mischief in his eyes, making her realize what was about to happen now. Thanks to Tony’s doctors, not only did they work fast as the knife had nicked a blood vessel, but she lost her left kidney and has a scar from where the knife had penetrated–not that she minded as the scar would remind her of her trouble in saving him and his team in a pinch.

“Oh, it’s on!”

Selene squealed, trying to swim away but Adam took hold of her foot and brought her beneath the water once more. This time, however, he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her before breaking the surface, Selene wrapping her arms around her, shaking back her hair from her face. She chuckles slightly as her long hair smacks him in the face, but he was used to it and didn’t say anything.

“I guess that’s one way to get me into the water.”

Adam laughs, rubbing his beard down her neck and shoulder before letting his lips follow softly. Selene moans quietly, her arms tightening as she moved her body closer to his, Adam grinning as he knew she loved the feeling and it was her weakness. Holding her hips tightly, wishing they were back in her room at the hotel instead of out in the open. During the time from her and her friend saving them from the bombing to when she saved Jaz, Adam and Selene got close like they never got close to anyone before.

And it scared them both.

For Selene, it was hard as her painful past consisted of how she had gotten her powers, along with some missions from the Avengers that the public didn’t know. The one thing that Selene didn’t anticipate, however, was the fact that he wasn’t running from her after listening to her story. He didn’t comment on how or what she should have done, didn’t blame her, no, he merely listened and comforted her when it became too much, and he stayed.

He stayed.

“Tops!”

They both turned at the sound of his nickname to see Preach holding up the SAT phone and gesturing him to come in. Adam sighs and places his forehead on her shoulder, Selene brushing her hands through his wet hair, kissing his head as she tried not to smile. She knew that he didn’t want to go in, didn’t want to leave her, but the woman also knew that it was probably time for her to go back home, too, as she’s been getting text messages from Wanda that her brother has been asking for her and was possibly coming to visit.

“Come on, it’s been a few weeks since you’ve all had missions,” Selene reasoned with an understanding smile as he looked up at her. “And I have to go back home anyway, my brother might be visiting.”

Adam laughed at her grimacing look, knowing that she didn’t really like it when her brother and his team come to visit her as she was forced to stay at the Avenger’s facility instead of her place due to the fact she was the only person to not let her brother and Tony Stark making everyone go crazy. Looking past her shoulder, however, Adam raises an eyebrow, wary of what Selene was about to do when he tells her what was going on.

“Um, I think I might need to have Patricia put a hold on the mission if I want to stop a murder that is about to happen.”

Moving her head so quickly, Adam cringing at the sound of her neck cracking, Selene made a noise at the back of her throat and started swimming towards shore. Adam followed her, watching the Avengers–minus Thor, Vision, and Hawkeye–walking with bags or carrying coolers with a man he assumed to be Selene’s older brother. Once they reached land, Selene immediately started going off on Tony and her brother, both of whom tried to play it innocently.

Adam merely laughs and takes hold of Selene, who was about to punch her brother, if her fisted hand indicated anything. “Calm down, baby,” he laughed, holding her to him, all the while conscious of his teammates waiting for him to take the phone.

Taking a deep breath, Selene turned her back on her friends and family, some of the tension leaving her. “Go, I know you need to go to work. Text me when you’re safe?”

“You know I will,” Adam whispered, kissing her softly before he was pushed away.

“Yeah, hi, I’m Peter Quill,” he tells Adam, trying to look intimidating. “ ** _Also_** known as **_Star Lord_** and Selene’s older–oof!”

Selene didn’t let her brother say anything more as she pushed him back to the group with a glare before looking back at an amused Adam, “Please be safe.”

Adam pushes her wet her from her face and kisses her once more, rubbing his nose with hers, smiling softly. “I promise. Don’t kill your brother until I get back. You might need help covering up the evidence.”

Selene grins back, “Promise. Call through the mirror if you’re in a bind.”

Pulling back, Adam nods his promise before nodding in farewell to the others before turning to jog over to his waiting Preach. Selene sighs, watching him and smiling as he turns back to her one more time as he takes hold of the SAT phone. One thing that the two of them knew, their life may be total opposites of what they were used to, but being together seemed to work out for them and they didn’t want that to end.

“Director Campbell, what can I do for you?” Adam asked, watching as Selene turned back to her brother and started ranting on him.

_“I just wanted to let you know that that package you had shipped from home should be arriving any minute now.”_ she tells him with a grin on her voice, _“And I see that her family finally arrived as well.”_

Adam grins, looking up at the sky to the drone that was flying fairly low before looking back towards Selene and her family. “Yea, she might kill me once she finds out that I asked them to be there, though.”

Patricia laughs on the other line as Jaz, grinning, hands him a small carrier box that had just come from a fellow serviceman. _“I’m sure she will, and I’ll make sure to record the whole thing and caption how the **great** Captain Adam Dalton was killed by his fiancé of one minute.”_

“I see that women stick together, even when they don’t know each other.” Adam states dryly, opening the package to see the small box, “And thank you for getting this to me so quickly.”

_“It was no problem, Dalton, it was the least I can do.”_ she paused as Adam opens the box to show a beautiful, simple ring with an emerald as the diamond, _“I’m sure your mom would have approved.”_

Adam sighs, closing the box, “Thanks, Patricia.” he takes a deep breath, nodding as he looks back at Selene, “Wish me luck.”

_“Good luck, Dalton. You’re gonna need it,”_

Adam chuckles as he turns off the phone and hands it back to Preach, “Well, here goes nothing.”

His teammates wish him luck and encouraged him to go already, pushing him in Selene’s direction as they slowly followed behind with their phones at the ready. It was a big step after only just a few months of knowing each other but Adam knew that Selene was his and he didn’t want to take things slow with her. No, not with how their lives were with the fighting and missions that they go on–missions that sometimes that took her to outer space, no less!–no, taking things slow wasn’t an option. Both adults knew that they couldn’t live life a day at a time like some, no, they needed to live to the fullest and with everything they got.

Especially if kids were in the picture.

Adam takes a deep breath at the thought of them having kids. Oh, and what a thought it would be too. Selene turned to him with a frown, asking him if everything was all right and Adam almost forgot to breathe. As she rubbed a hand across his beard, asking him once again if he was all right, he took a deep breath, laughing as he exhaled, which only confused the woman even more. And possibly bring her concern as to what was going on with him. He knew that he was now acting strange, but he couldn’t help it as he hasn’t been this nervous since Jaz’s mission in killing Jarif all those months ago!

Of course, this was a different kind of difference and knew that his nervousness was a good thing and not normally a bad one. Adam just needed to stop over thinking everything and just do what he needed to do and ask her the question that he’s been wanting to ask her since he found out that she was all right from the stab wound and would make a nice recovery. Seeing the concern in her aquamarine colored eyes, Adam knew that it was time to do something before she decides to take matters into her own hands.

Yes, it was his turn to take matters into **_his_** hands because she was everything to him and he hated to think of him _stop being_ who he was _and disappear_ if she wasn’t with him. In some way, she had better him and he liked the person who he had become. He didn’t want _anyone but him make pieces of her heart_ whole as she had done for him, even if she didn’t even know it. _It is selfishness that with her, he prefers to stay_ but she does make him a better person and Adam hoped–prayed, really–that she felt the same way about him. He just hoped that he was just enough for her.

Just him, for now.

**_The End_ **


End file.
